yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Mesnevi/1091-1100
{| border="1" style="border-collapse:collapse;" |- | || FARSÇA ORİJİNALİ || LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ || TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ || İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ |- | 1091. || گر جهان پر برف گردد سربسر || Herkesi ez zannı hud şed yar men. || Aslanla pençeleşen o tavşan gibi. Onun ruhu, nasıl olur da küçücük cüssesine lâyık olur?|| Just like the hare who'd lion undertake to fight, How should his soul remain in his poor carcase, slight? |- | 1092. || تاب خور بگدازدش با یک نظر || Ez cüdayiha hikayet mii kuned || Aslan, hiddetle: “Düşman, altadıcı sözlerle gözümü kapattı.|| The lion growled in tones of anger and of rage: "My ear it was bewrayed me; war my foes did wage. |- | 1093. || وزر او و صد وزیر و صدهزار || Kez neyistan ta mera bubride and. || Cebrîlerin hileleri beni bağladı, tahta kılıçları vücudumu yordu.|| Compulsionists’ false wiles placed bandage on my eyes. Their wooden swords it was that stung my skin, like flies. |- | 1094. || نیست گرداند خدا از یک شرار || Der nefirem merd u zen nalide and , || Bundan sonra ben artık o gürültüyü dinlemem. Onlar hep şeytanların, gulyabanilerin sesleri! || Henceforward I'll not list to such cajoleries,— Of elves and demons, in the wilderness, mere cries. |- | 1095. || عین آن تخییل را حکمت کند || Sine xuvahem şerha şerha ez firak || Ey gönül; durma, onları parçala, derilerini yüz. Zaten onlar deriden başka bir şey değildir!” diyordu. || Tear, rend them; O my heart, pay no regard to them. Strip off their skins; there's naught beneath; mere stratagem." |- | 1096. || عین آن زهراب را شربت کند || Ta beguyem şerhi derd-i iştiyaq || Deriden maksat nedir? Renk renk lâflar… su üstündeki, durmalarına imkân olmayan menevişler gibi. || When words deceitful are employed as wraps for guile, They're bubbles on the water, only last a while. |- | 1097. || آن گمان انگیز را سازد یقین || Herkesi ko dur manad ez aslı xueiş || Bu söz deri gibidir, mâna onun içi; bu söz, ceset gibidir, mâna, can. || Such words are merely shell; th’ intent their kernel is;— Or coloured portraiture of man; no life is his. |- | 1098. || مهرها رویاند از اسباب کین || Baz cüyed ruzgarı vaslı xueiş || Kötü iç’in ayıbını deri örter; iyi iç’i de gayret dolayısıyla Gayb âlemi. || A shell may often cover kernel of foul smell. A kernel sound can well afford to lose its shell. |- | 1099. || پرورد در آتش ابراهیم را || Men be her cemiiyeti nalan şudem || Kalemin rüzgârdan, kağıdın sudan olursa ne yazarsan derhal yok olur. || If mind be pen; if page be water, in thy hands; Be not surpris’d when all that's written quick disbands. |- | 1100. || ایمنی روح سازد بیم را || Ceft bed halan vu hoş halan şudem || Mânasız söz, su üstüne yazılan yazıdır. Ondan vefa umarsan iki elini ısırarak dönersin (pişman olur). || On water ’tis to write, t’ expect good faith from bail. Regret must follow. Shrug your shoulders. What avail! |- | 'ANASAYFA ●Ruh-ul Mesnevi Şerhi Beyitler Halinde● '21 ● 22 ● 23 ● 24 ● 25 ●26 ● 27 ●28 ●29 ●30 |